


philosophy project

by rilayacamren



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, F/F, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Josie is precious, LETS GO LESBIANS, Posie is endgame, Tinder, hope is the bff josie's always needed, lizzie is annoying at times but i still love her, penelope park is a baddie as always, posie - Freeform, protect josie saltzman at all costs, regular highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: i saw a funny tweet where someone said their philosophy partner hadn't showed up to class for 3 weeks and they never did their part of the project. then while on tinder they matched and their partner messaged them "hey babe what you doing tonight" and so i decided posie will be my lovely couple lolol. hopefully you enjoy :)





	philosophy project

Josie was fuming. Her philosophy project was due in two weeks and her project partner hadn't shown up to class for three weeks. To put it simply Josie was a hot mess. She had only gotten halfway done with the project and was constantly messaging her partner to see when they could meet up to finish the project. In conclusion, her partner, aka the one and only Penelope Park, has left her on read numerous times. 

 

Walking into her Tuesday morning philosophy class Josie glanced over to Penelope's seat to check if the girl was absent once again. When she saw the seat unoccupied she huffed out in annoyance and sat down next to her best friend Hope Mikaelson. Softly chuckling, Hope looked over to Josie and opened her mouth to speak,

 

"Still a no show?"

 

Josie just frowned at the redheaded girl. "Yeah, this project is almost due and I need help with it and she just doesn't answer my texts it's so annoying." Josie exclaimed. 

 

"I don't know what you expected from her, she goes MIA and there's no way to contact her, it should've been a given Jo." replied Hope.

 

"Yeah I know, I just was hoping for a little better."

 

"I know you were. Hey let's talk about something else? How's the tinder profile I opened up for you going," questioned Hope.

 

Slightly blushing, Josie spoke up "I haven't gone on it since you made it for me."

 

"Ok well instead stressing over Penelope ditching you with the project find yourself someone Lizzie can't call dibs on first." chuckled out her best friend.

 

Josie didn't answer just rolled her eyes at her friend and opened her backpack as the teacher walked into the classroom.

 

\-------

 

Josie got back to her dorm and sighed happily when she realized Lizzie was not there. Taking off her backpack and shoes Josie threw herself on her bed feeling the exhaustion in her bones from her long day. Rolling over on her back, Josie reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Hope's tinder advice echoed in her head and Josie gave in to the red application on her phone. 

 

Swiping through she realized a few different people she wouldn't have expected matched with her. Rafael Waithe, a boy in her English class had matched with her. Her sister Lizzie had been trying to get the boy to go out with her for the longest time and here he was, matching with Josie on tinder. Shaking her head and reminding herself the Lizzie would actually kill her if anything happened, Josie just continued swiping through people. 

 

About two minutes of mindlessly swiping through the multiple people that show up on Josie's phone screen she stops abruptly. Penelope Park's tinder profile is open on her screen. Looking through all of the short haired girl's pictures, Josie finds herself thinking about how attractive the shorter girl actually is. Josie Saltzman is not blind, and it's not like she didn't know how beautiful the other girl was. It was more like, Josie was just so frustrated at her she ignored the girl's good looks.

 

Stopping herself mid-thought Josie shakes her head and slightly rolls her eyes. She's weighing whether to swipe left or right on the girl on phone at the moment. Figuring that the short haired girl would probably never swipe right on Josie, she decided to say "fuck it" and swiped right.

 

 _What? Oh no. Fuck fuck fuck._ Josie started panicking when she saw that she actually did match with Penelope. Josie got up and started pacing around the room.  _It is going to be so awkward dear god, why, I should've just swiped left._ In midst of her mini panic attack she heard her phone go off on the bed. As she reached for her phone Josie suddenly heard the door open revealing Lizzie and Hope behind it.

 

"Oh my god I just don't understand why he makes it so hard for me to talk to him, it's not like he doesn't find me hot, I definitely know he does." says Lizzie to a rather annoyed Hope. "Yes Lizzie it's not like I haven't heard you talk about this before," replies Hope, her voice dripping in sarcasm.  Josie looks at both girls a little panicked, mainly due to the previous tinder incident but calms down instantly when she sees her twin sister roll her eyes at her best friend.

 

"Ok whatever, it's not like I don't have to deal with you and your angsty boyfriend around all the time." retorts Lizzie. Hope doesn't answer her and instead focuses on the brunette in the room.

 

"Hey Jo, do you want to go get some food, ugh hang on the have to answer this," says the redhead as she pulls out her ringing phone from her back pocket and walks out the dorm door to answer it. 

 

"I'm going out with some classmates to get food too, there's this guy, his name his Josh and he's super cute, so hopefully I'll have some fun with that, want to come with or do you want to hang out with miss my life sucks and I hate everything?" says Lizzie as she sets her backdown and grabs some clothes to change into. Josie just sakes her head and says, "No it's ok have fun and good luck with Josh, I'm just going to go with Hope."

 

"Ok cool, I'm going to change, I'll see you later." Lizzie says as she goes into the bathroom. Josie takes the opportunity to grab her phone, wallet and puts on the shoes she had originally took off as she made her way to the dorm door. 

 

Opening the dorm door and closing it behind her, Josie waits for Hope to get off the phone before making their way down the the dinner hall. They have a bit of small talk on their way there but Josie can't stop thinking about the fact that Penelope matched with her on tinder, she found it ironic really but also slightly embarrassing. Hope noticing her friend's distracted state of mind decides to question her on it. "Okay what's wrong with you Jo?" Josie looks over to her and sighs slightly. 

 

"I went on tinder like you told me to right, and I matched with Rafael and Penelope" Josie barely whispers out Penelope's name. Not knowing what to say, Hope just slowing nods, "Oh, so what are you going to do?" 

 

"I don't know"

 

"That's perfectly fine Josie, just take your time" says Hope while offering her a small smile.

 

\--------

 

When Josie reaches her dorm room her phone buzzes with a text from Lizzie,

 

_**twitch sister: don't wait up, spending the night with josh! ;)** _

 

 _Oh course._ She shouldn't be surprised by that by now. Taking her clothing off, she makes her way to the bathroom and turns on the shower before hopping in. After she was done showering and get dressed for bed, she plugs her phone to charge and that's when it happens. 

 

**_penelope park: hey babe what you doing tonight_ **

 

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Penelope had messaged her through tinder. Penelope, who hasn't answered her texts for their philosophy project, just messaged her on tinder. The universe must be laughing at Josie, she was almost sure of it. Not knowing what to do Josie just opened the message and stared at it. She closed her eyes and rubbed them and the message was still there.  _What do I even say to this. Oh my god, this cannot be happening to me._ Finally thinking of a response Josie starts typing back.

 

**_josette saltzman: just doing a philosophy project all by myself_ **

 

Josie closes her phone screen and sets it back to charge. Her mind raging and trying to calm down all at once. Finally giving up on the mental battle she was having she pulls out her school books and sits at her table she can begin working on her school work. She hears her phone buzz again about five minutes later. Rolling her eyes she gets back up and grabs her phone. Penelope had messaged back. 

 

**_penelope park: boring, want to have some real fun, ditch and lets go out_ **

 

 _She cannot be serious right now can she, this isn't happening. She can't just go three weeks without showing up and just ask me out like that._ Josie growing annoyed with the short haired girl messages back.

 

**_josette saltzman: maybe if i had this project done i would, but you clearly have been no help to say the least_ **

 

Setting the phone down next to her Josie just continues doing her school work. Grunting in annoyance, she picks up her phone again when she hears it buzz a few minutes later.

 

**_penelope park: hey that's not my fault baby, maybe you should've reached out, how about we meet up in 30 mins?_ **

 

 _Maybe you should've reached out, are you being serious right now._ Growing incredibly annoyed Josie furiously types back her message to the shorter girl.

 

**_josette saltzman: i tried to text you multiple times, i asked ashley for your number because you didn't even give me that_ **

 

This time Josie keeps her phone open in front of her, waiting for the reply. When she gets it she softens up a little, yet still annoyed.

 

_**penelope park: okay hey look i'm sorry, i should've at least tried to give you my number, as for ashley giving you my number, that's not my number she can get crazy clingy and i don't like it, but please let me make it up to you meet me in the library in 30 minutes** _

 

 ****Taking a deep breath Josie gives in the girl's offer and types back her reply before getting better clothes to go back out.

 

**_josette saltzman: fine, i'll meet you in 30 minutes_ **

****

**_penelope park: awesome see you then beautiful ;)_ **

 

\-------

 

When Josie walks into the library she was almost immediately greeted by Penelope. Josie nearly jumped out of surprise, the shorter girl seeming to appear out of thin air. "Well hello there Jojo." said a smirking Penelope.  _I kinda like Jojo._ Ignoring her mind Josie decides to speak up, "Hi, are we going to work on this project."

 

"Geez, so demanding, looks kinda hot on you I have to say." 

 

Blushing, Josie ignores what Penelope said and sits down at the library table having Penelope follow behind. She settles in the seat as she sets her books on the table in front of her. Penelope sits right across from Josie, watching her as the taller girl tries her best to ignore the green eyed girl's gaze. 

 

"Ok so this is what I have so far for the project, I was thinking you could do at least half of the missing part, does that sound ok with you, wow are you even listening?" Josie stops talking as she looks at Penelope. Smirking, Penelope's eyes take in the girl in front of her. 

 

"If I'm being honest no, I was to busy staring at you."

 

Josie sits there turning a light tint of red and speechless. Penelope chuckles at there girl in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'll stop, it's just you're really pretty and I have wanted to kiss you for far too long." says Penelope, her voice slightly cracking near the end of her sentence. This time Penelope is the one blushing and trying not to make eye contact.

 

Josie takes deep breaths and tries to even out her breathing. When she finally decides she can speak she whispers out, "Well maybe if we finish this by tonight I'll let you."  

 

Penelope's eyes light up and she nods her head focusing on the task before her. Josie just chuckles softly. The two girls work on the project for a while, hands and eyes lingering. Then finally around 10 p.m. when the library was close to closing they finally finish the project. Josie smiles softly at the work in front of her, proud of everything she had done. Penelope feels her brain hurt less as soon as she's done. 

 

"So, where's the kiss I was promised," asks Penelope with her signature smirk glued on her lips. Josie rolls her eyes at the girl next to her. The two girls were walking back towards the dorms together. 

 

"Hey, I'm serious, I will fight for that kiss.." Penelope was interrupted mid-sentence by soft lips. Josie smiles into the kiss and pulls away slowly. "There, now will you shut up." asks Josie while giggling. Penelope quickly pulls the other girl into another kiss, entangling her fingers into Josie's hair. This kiss lasts a little longer and goes a little deeper and when both girls pull away it's because they can't breathe. 

 

Penelope looks at the girl in front of her, watching the way her chest was rising and falling trying to catch her breath. Slowly smiling, Penelope pecks Josie's lips again, before for saying, "We should definitely go out again."  


End file.
